


Tell me a story, Dirk.

by Fruitloop1001



Category: Homestuck
Genre: It's only Jake if you squint, Kingdomstuck, an hour, i wrote this in like, sort of, this entire thing is v vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitloop1001/pseuds/Fruitloop1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, a very sleepy pair of shades asked for a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a story, Dirk.

Once upon a time there was a vast kingdom whose prince was a scholar and inventor. He created all sorts of things that were too early for their time, locking them away in a room once he was done with them. One day, a servant, upset with what he was paid for his services, stole several items out of this room. Amongst the baubles sold there was a pair of shades, worth hardly anything in the servant’s eyes. 

A man donned in a cowl purchased these shades. He and his horse smelt of the surrounding forests, to which he promptly returned to once the transaction had been completed. These shades, imbued with sentient life, figured that they had nothing to lose. A question was asked, then another. A conversation was had and the man proved to be polite yet coy, giving half-answers to any question.

The man told the shades that his sister was a witch and could help him with his plight. She lived deep in the forest as superstition was common. Two unfathomably white dog ears poked out from a hood, the same color as her black hair. She had a smile that could bring dead stars back to life. Her name was Jade. 

Another conversation. Jade was incredulous sentient life had been made, only to be house in some fashionable eyewear. The shades left in her care, as she explained that she too was quite the inventor. A day turn into a week, and that week into months. She gave him a voice to laugh along with. Then, a body to move with. It was heavy, and made with what materials she could get her hands on. He loved it anyway. 

A man rode by the castle on a horse, smelling of the surround forests. It had happened by accident, as did most good things in his life. A Page who couldn’t have been learning on the castle’s grounds before the newly formed man had left shared gossip with the older man he bought from. “They say the prince used to be out every day to spar with us Pages, but no one’s seen him in months. I heard he got some kind of wasting disease.” The man turned his horse and rode to the castle.

He told the guards his name and asked to speak to the prince. The horse was stabled and the man led inside. Corridors that had previously felt like vices were impossibly large and spacious, paintings that had once mocked him only reminded him of family. 

The prince sat upon his throne, looking gaunt and tired in a way that was new to him. The man kneeled, pulling down his hood to reveal his what he had become. There was tension, everlasting in its intensity.

There was a conversation. Then relief, acceptance.

A week later the Page came bearing the news that the prince had returned to his duties, a mechanical man at his side always.


End file.
